


Because You're Worth It

by DAMalfoy22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAMalfoy22/pseuds/DAMalfoy22
Summary: After the war, Draco was being ignored by everyone. That is until he finds Harry under the tree by the Black Lake... Just a cute short story I wrote while on a break from one of my longer stories! Enjoy!





	1. Chapter One

To say Draco was excited would be a complete and utter lie. After the war, things had only gotten worse for the Malfoy family. Lucius was currently in Azkaban and no doubt would be for the rest of his life. Even though he knew his Father hadn’t made the best decisions, he also knew that Lucius didn’t deserve such a harsh punishment. He hadn’t even gotten a trial. It’s so unfair! Draco thought helplessly, not for the first time.

Draco couldn’t help but be somewhat grateful, however, that he and his Mother has fared a bit better than Lucius. Narcissa was under house arrest until further notice and he was at least allowed to go back to Hogwarts for his final year, which brings us back to why Draco was oh-so not excited.

He couldn’t help but dread going back to Hogwarts. He knew that no one would want to be near him, let alone speak to him civilly. Everyone believed him to have been a full-fledged Death Eater and that he had gotten off much too easily. The worst thing was, some days he believed it too. Not that he had been a true Death Eater, of course, but that he had not been punished nearly enough as he should have. However, he considered himself to be too much of a coward to actually suggest to anyone that he had not been thoroughly punished.

Draco now stood in front of the mirror in his room, looking at his reflection one final time before going downstairs to say goodbye to his Mother. He saw only a shell of his former self-reflected back. He was thinner than usual and his usually pale skin looked more sickly than elegant. His hair was no longer gelled back, but hung loosely around his face, having allowed it to grow slightly longer than before. His robes, though still elegant, were not as nice as they could have been, but he couldn’t find it in himself to really care.

He took one final breath before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room to find Narcissa. He found her waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and he walked with her to the apparition point in the garden in complete silence. Once they made it to the garden, he finally turned to face his Mother, not knowing exactly what to say.

“I’ll write you often,” He said lamely.

“You better, Draco Malfoy,” She said, tears shimmering in her pale blue eyes.

“There’s no need for that Mother,” He said quietly, wiping a fallen tear off Narcissa’s cheek.”

“Just be safe,” She whispered as she hugged him tightly.

“I will.”

Satisfied with the answer, Narcissa let her son go and watched as he disappeared, hoping with all of her heart that he would be alright… _My one wish_ , Narcissa thought to herself as she walked back into Malfoy Manor, _is that he is not totally alone… I just want him to have someone to trust or confide in…_


	2. Chapter Two

Draco apparated directly to Platform 9 ¾ and rushed onto the train in order to get a compartment. He had come early in order to be sure he did not have to deal with the multitude of people giving him dirty looks so he found a compartment at the very back of the train. He waited quietly, taking out a potions book to look busy as he watched the students arrive one by one. He didn’t need to see Granger and Weasley to know they had arrived, as they had been immediately swarmed by all of their adoring fans. Draco sneered slightly at the thought but quickly stopped, realizing that if it weren’t for them, then he would still be under the clutches of the Dark Lord, being forced to do Merlin knows what…

Draco continued to people watch but something seemed to be missing. Something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on… _Oh! I know what it is_ , he thought, _where is Potter? I didn’t see him come in with Granger and Weasley and I’m sure I would have noticed if he had arrived some other time… So where in the world is he?_

His question didn’t go unanswered for long, though, as he saw Potter rush in at the very last minute, quickly throwing his luggage onto the train and jumping in after it before the train could leave without him. Draco wondered as to why the other boy had been late but soon decided that he really didn’t care enough to think about it for long. So he went back to reading his Potions text, not noticing that someone had entered his compartment until he heard a familiar voice speak softly.

“Um… Malfoy…” the intruder said uncertainly.

Draco turned his head to see who had dared to enter his compartment, but any witty comment had been stolen from him as he realized who had spoken and was currently very awkwardly standing in the compartment doorway.

“Potter?” he asked, “What are you doing here?”

He watched as the Boy-Who-Lived scratched the back of his head, obviously uncomfortable. “Um… Well, all the other compartments are full… so…”

“Just as eloquent as ever, Potter,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “No, my compartment is not full and yes, you may sit here.”

Potter blushed lightly before mumbling something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'prat'. The two teens sat together in uncomfortable silence for the longest time before he couldn’t stand it any longer and finally gave in to his curiosity, “So, Potter, why aren’t you sitting with your friends?”

“Oh… I was late and their compartment was way too full for me to sit with them and I didn’t feel like sitting with my… fans…”

“So you’d rather sit with me?” Draco asked incredulously.

He watched the raven-haired teen intently as the boy was thinking through his response carefully. “Well, believe it or not, Malfoy, I don’t particularly enjoy the fame.” The other boy said as he lay his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

“And why would I believe that?” he asked skeptically.

“I didn’t really expect you to…” Potter said with a quiet sigh.

“Then why did you say it?” he wondered, extremely curious.

“Because it was the truth.” Was the simple reply the other teen gave.

The rest of the ride was in complete silence, but this time, it was rather comfortable. For the remainder of the ride, Draco contemplated the words Potter had spoken. For some reason, he found himself believing that the other boy was actually telling the truth. _But why would he tell me this?_ He wondered, staring at the now sleeping Potter. Either way, if what had been said was true, then Draco wondered how much of what he thought he knew about Harry Potter was false…

Finally, the train came to a stop and he and Potter left without speaking a word to each other. Potter leaving to presumably find Granger and Weasley; Draco leaving to hopefully find a carriage that no one else occupied.


	3. Chapter Three

Draco quickly found that going to Hogwarts for his final year was probably the worst decision he could have made. It wasn’t that people were physically hurting him or anything like that… No, it was more the fact that everyone ignored him that frustrated and upset him so much. He could have dealt with sneers and laughter and jokes at his expense. He could have even dealt with some hexes or punches or something! Instead, he got absolutely nothing. No one spoke to him or even looked at him and it was completely infuriating! He was so completely angry. He was so completely alone.

He soon found himself roaming the castle to take his mind off of his loneliness. He would tour around the empty hallways at night and find all of the hidden passages and doors he had somehow missed in his earlier years. He found himself unable to sleep as well, being plagued by nightmares of the Dark Lord and all of his followers living in Malfoy Manor. So to take his mind off of everything, he walked around late at night, hoping that he wouldn’t get caught by some teacher.

One night, as he started to walk past the Great Hall, he felt a cool gust of air which he knew should not have been there. He took a look around briefly and soon noticed that the doors leading outside were slightly open. He couldn’t help but slip through the doors, being sure to keep it just that bit open in order to get back in later on.

As he walked, he realized how cold he was and that he really should have brought a coat with him. Despite this, he kept walking until he reached the tree by the lake, surprised to find someone else already there.

“Oh sorry, I’ll go…” Draco said quietly, already turning to leave.

“No, it’s fine Malfoy.” A familiar voice said that Draco instantly recognized as being Potter’s.

The raven-haired teen scooted over slightly to give Draco room to sit down beside him under the giant tree. Draco stood there for a moment, wondering if the other boy was actually being serious. Not seeing any sign of a joke, however, Draco silently sat down.

The two sat in silence for a long while, watching as the sun started to rise across from them, turning the sky and lake beautiful shades of orange and yellow. Finally, Potter spoke, “Nightmares, Malfoy?” he asked rather quietly.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” He nearly spat.

Potter was silent for a while, a thoughtful look on his face. “I have them too you know…” Potter surprised Draco by saying. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“What are they about?” he asked breathlessly.

 _What am I doing?_ He wondered. _Talking to Potter of all people! And about nightmares of all things! Have I finally gone mad? You know what? I’m just going to sneer at him and I’m going to leave, that’s what I’ll do…_ But of course, he did no such thing as Potter was the first person to actually speak to him in months and he couldn’t risk losing this moment. _Even if it_ is _with Potter…_

“The war, of course… Voldemort… The people I didn’t save…” Potter said morosely.

“You couldn’t have saved everyone, Potter… Life doesn’t work that way.” Draco said, confused by the Harry Potter he was seeing. He was so used to the confident Potter that picked childish fights with him at every opportunity, not this Harry who had obviously grown up.

“But I wish it did…”

“Look, Potter,” Draco said forcefully, “there’s no way you could save everyone, so stop beating yourself up over it. If it weren’t for you, even more people would be gone now. You had done everything you could to save everyone and so instead of moping around and being all depressed, maybe you should live the life that others died to give you.”

He hadn’t known where that had come from and he was afraid that he had crossed some line somewhere and that Potter would get up and leave him to be alone once again. Instead of getting angry, however, the other teen simply smiled slightly before saying, “I guess you’re right, Malfoy… Thanks.”

To say he was surprised would be the understatement of the year. Draco couldn’t find any words and knew he must have looked like an idiot with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. When he hadn’t answered in any form, Potter looked over to him, only to double over in laughter that rang across the lake like music.

“The look on your face- it’s -priceless!” The raven-haired teen spluttered in between laughs.

At the other boy’s laughter, Draco couldn’t help but smile back. “Well, it’s not every day that a Malfoy gets thanked by a Potter,” he said jovially.

“Very true,” Potter said, smiling to himself still.

Both boys sat in mutual silence, each smiling to themselves before Harry cast a tempus charm and realized what time it was. “Oi, Malfoy, we better get going; it’s going to be breakfast soon.”

“Oh, yeah…” Draco replied, oddly disappointed that this moment was coming to an end.

The two boys stood up and a cool breeze went through them, but Draco found himself to be at a comfortable temperature, even though he had been freezing earlier. Potter having seen the blond’s confused expression, explained, “I had to cast a heating charm on you when you first sat down, you had looked cold.”

“Oh,” Draco said, surprised at Potter’s thoughtfulness, “thanks, Potter.”

Potter smiled brightly saying jokingly, “My word! A Malfoy, thanking a Potter? Is Hell freezing over?”

Draco couldn’t help but smile back as they walked towards the castle doors, nudging Potter playfully as they went. Potter opened the large door and the two teens slipped back in, closing the door behind them. Draco wanted nothing more than to ensure that this would happen again, but he had no clue how to ask, or if Potter would even accept. He didn’t have to worry about it for too long, though, as Potter with his Gryffindor courage, spoke up first.

“Hey, Malfoy, if you ever can’t sleep again… You know where to find me…” With that, Potter turned and left without even so much as a look back.

Draco smiled to himself as he watched the raven-haired teen walk away. He didn’t quite know what it was, but there was something fascinating about Harry Potter. He couldn’t help but be excited for the night to come so that he could meet with Potter once again.


	4. Chapter Four

That night, Draco could not wait until it was past curfew. He found himself pacing around his room, not able to sit still for longer than a minute at a time. He had remembered to wear something warmer this time so that he wouldn’t have to have a charm placed on him. After what felt like forever to Draco, he was finally on his way to meet Potter at the tree.

He got there first and as he sat there waiting, he found himself doubting everything. What if Potter didn’t actually mean what he’d said about finding him if he couldn’t sleep… Maybe- but before he could finish that thought, he heard footsteps getting closer. He waited with his breath held until Potter finally made his way into his line of vision.

“Sorry I’m late,” Potter said, “I couldn’t shake off Ron and Hermione.”

“Why would you do that?” Draco asked.

“Because I knew you were waiting for me.” Potter said casually.

“So you stood up your friends for… me? And what do you mean you knew I was waiting for you?” he questioned incredulously.

“Believe it or not, Draco, you are actually decent to be around. And I may have something that allows me to know such things.” Potter replied cryptically.

“Oh, well… Thanks…” he replied, unsure of how to take the compliment. “And what exactly is that ‘something’, might I ask?”

“No problem… and here I’ll show you. But you obviously have to keep it a secret, yeah?” Potter asked, getting a piece of parchment out of his sweater pocket.

“I wouldn’t have anyone to tell it to but you anyways,” Draco said somewhat bitterly.

“Here”

“Umm… Potter…”

“Yes, Malfoy?”

“This is a blank piece of parchment…” Draco said, thinking that the Chosen One might have finally snapped.

To his surprise, the raven-haired teen laughed. Draco watched skeptically as Potter pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment with it.

“I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good,” Potter said quietly.

Draco watched in amazement as the paper turned into a map of all of Hogwarts. Upon closer inspection, Draco noticed that there were name tags moving through corridors or staying still in dorm rooms and the library.

“But… what?” he wondered aloud.

“It’s a map that shows where everyone is at every time of the day,” Harry said proudly, “My Dad and some of his friends from Hogwarts created it.”

Draco looked up to see the pride shining in Potter’s brilliantly green eyes. “This is pretty awesome! It also explains a lot of things…” he said, thinking of how Potter had always seemed to know exactly where he was all of the time.

For the rest of the night, the two teens spoke of all of their fights and how they had come about. They spoke of it lightly, never really pushing into the heavier parts of their rivalry; neither wanting to anger the other as they both enjoyed the other’s presence too much to risk it. So, for the next couple of weeks, both boys would meet after curfew and talk about trivial things until sunrise came and they had to part for classes.

To the two boys, it seemed like they were living in two different worlds: the one they had at Hogwarts where they went to classes, and the other private one they seemed to have only with each other. And neither wanted to lose that delicate balance they seemed to have found of these two worlds, as neither wanted to lose the private world in which they had created together.


	5. Chapter Five

Draco was happy. That was something that he hadn’t been able to say for a long time. For years, in fact. _Who knew all it would take is Potter_? He thought to himself. He couldn’t believe how well things seemed to be going for him and Potter. Sure, they had fought a couple of times, but it always seemed to be resolved soon enough as they had both grown up and were able to put aside some of their differences.

Draco couldn’t wait to finish all of his classes so that he could get ready to go see Potter. He found himself getting much too excited than necessary whenever he thought of seeing the other boy and, for some reason he could not comprehend, he ended up fussing over what to wear. All he knew was that he seemed to have this odd desire to impress the other teen in one way or another.

Draco’s excitement for that night was diminished greatly, however when he looked out the window after eating dinner at the Great Hall. There was a huge storm going on outside and he knew that they would not be able to meet under their tree by the lake. Draco paused, not knowing exactly what he should do. _Do I invite him over, or do I just leave it and hope he invites me?_ He thought about it for a long while, before deciding that he was going to make the first move since Har-Potter had made all of the other first moves so far.

He sat at his desk and carefully quilled the letter to Potter, deciding to re-read it before he sent it off.

_Dear Potter,_

_As it seems to be storming terribly outside, I was wondering if you would perhaps like to join me in my room tonight instead so that we could still have our nightly chat. Please let me know via owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Satisfied with his letter, he quickly called for an owl and sent it off before he could lose his nerve. He paced like a madman around his room before he remembered that Potter would be able to see that on his map and instead settled for tapping his fingers on his knee while he sat on one of the chairs by the fire in his room. He needn’t wait long, however, as a reply arrived within ten minutes.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I was just about to ask you the same thing! Great minds think alike, I guess. Anyways, I’d love to come over. I’ll see you at the normal time, then._

_Always,_

_Harry Potter_

Draco smiled contentedly as he re-read the letter many times. He couldn’t wait for Har-Potter to arrive, so he busied himself with tidying up while he waited. Eventually, he heard a light tap on his door and he all but sprinted towards it; he had to calm himself and smooth down his hair before he opened the door.

Draco took in Potter’s appearance approvingly. The raven-haired boy was wearing a simple jeans and t-shirt combination that looked extremely good on Potter, not that he really noticed…

“Hey,” Harr-Potter said simply, stepping into the room and taking a look around.

“Do you approve?” Draco asked sarcastically, believing that Harry would hate the green-covered room.

“Yes, actually,” Potter responded. At Draco’s curious look, he said, “Oh please, I can enjoy the colour green; it isn’t exclusive to Slytherins… Besides, I was supposed to be in Slytherin anyways.”

Potter had said it so casually that he almost didn’t even notice the last part of the boy’s statement. Once he did, however, he couldn’t help but feel like Potter was messing with him.

“What in Merlin’s name are you going on about, Potter?” he asked jokingly.

“Maybe we should sit down,” Potter said with an amused smile, “I wouldn’t want you becoming faint and falling on the floor.”

Though the raven-haired teen said it jokingly, there was still a serious edge to the boy’s voice that made him take the advice seriously. He motioned for Harry to sit wherever he wished and sat across from him next to the fire.

“So what is this about?” Draco asked politely.

“Yes, well, I was actually supposed to be sorted into Slytherin.” Harry said passively, but it was obvious he was looking closely to Draco for some sort of reaction.

“What do you mean? Why are you in Gryffindor, then?”

“Well… I sort of asked it not to put me in Slytherin…” Harry said sheepishly.

“So you’re telling me…” Draco started incredulously, “that you somehow managed to get the sorting hat to put you in a different house?”

“All I did was ask it not to,” Harr-Potter answered nonchalantly.

“But why didn’t you want to be in Slytherin?” Draco asked, not understanding why someone would not want to be in his house, especially when Harry hadn’t grown up in the Wizarding World.

“Well… Um… You see, you were sort of sorted into Slytherin before I was being sorted and…”

“Oh… You didn’t want to be put into the same house as me…” Draco said sadly.

There was a tense silence for a minute before Harry said, “You know, if you had of acted the way you do now back then, then I wouldn’t have objected to being put in Slytherin at all…”

“Thanks,” Draco said, giving the raven-haired teen a brilliant smile that the other boy returned easily.

“Anytime.”


	6. Chapter Six

Draco and Harry had decided after the night before that they would use each other’s first names since they were officially friends now. Draco couldn’t help but feel that there was something off with himself, though. For some reason, whenever he saw the raven-haired ~~beauty~~ - _boy_ , he felt ~~these butterflies~~ , this churning in his stomach that never seemed to really go away.

Not only that, but he couldn’t help but notice small things about the other boy, such as how Harry would sometimes slide his glasses back up his nose or that Harry would mess with his hair whenever he had to answer a particularly tough question that Draco would ask. He wasn’t just noticing these things however, he was finding that he actually liked the little quirks and even found them endearing.

Draco didn’t know what to do with those feelings, so it was with a tinge of nervousness that he opened the door to let Harry in that night. They had decided to just use Draco’s room as it was much easier to do. Also, Draco liked the intimacy the chairs and fireplace seemed to bring.

The blond found himself to be a bundle of nerves, yet there Harry was, just the same as always. Apparently, nothing had changed for him. _How lucky for him…_ he thought somewhat bitterly. Both boys then sat down; Draco summoning them each a glass of butterbeer which he had bought from The Three Broomsticks earlier.

The two boys talked about nothing of real significance when Draco accidentally spilt butterbeer over his shirt. He could feel himself blush in embarrassment, but tried to ignore the mortified feeling that was taking hold in the pit of his stomach.

“Just a second.” Draco said, as he stood and searched for a clean shirt in his wardrobe. Once he found one, he took his dirty shirt off and turned around, about to put the fresh shirt on, when he heard a mortified gasp come from Harry.

“Is that?” Harry whispered, not really wanting to know the answer.

Draco looked at his chest to see what Harry was talking about when he remembered the scars.

“Is that from the curse you threw at me? Yeah… It is.” He replied just as quietly as Harry had asked.

“Oh Merlin, Draco! I’m so sorry.” Harry said as he stepped closer and reached out slightly as if to touch the four scars.

“It’s fine, Harry, it’s no big deal,” He said.

“No big deal? Of course it is! You could have _died_ , Draco!” Harry said fervently.

Draco looked away from the bright green eyes, barely even whispering, “I would have deserved it…”

He suddenly found himself being forced to look at the raven-haired beauty as Harry said, “Draco Malfoy, don’t you _dare_ say that ever again!”

The amount of emotion in the other teen’s voice made Draco’s eyes water slightly, “But it’s true, I’m nothing important, no one would miss me, really…”

“Draco,” Harry said softly now, pulling him into a tight hug, “you’re important to _me_. _I_ would miss you…”

“Really?” Draco asked, pulling away from the hug slightly in order to look directly into those brilliant green eyes.

“Really,” Harry said, gently brushing some of Draco’s hair off of his face.


	7. Chapter Seven

The blond boy woke up the next morning to find an old and regal-looking barn owl staring at him from the foot of his bed. Still waking up, he grabbed the owl treats he had in his bedside drawer and offered some to the bird before taking the letter from her. Not recognizing the handwriting, he decided to shower and get ready before opening it up.

Once out of the shower and dressed, Draco could not wait any longer as he had found himself getting more and more curious as time went on. He rushed over to the letter, completely forgetting about fixing his hair, and grabbed the envelope. He opened it, jumping to the bottom to see it was from the Ministry. Now more curious than ever, he began to read.

Draco stared at the letter for hours, not quite believing what he had just read. He’d been so immersed in the letter, that he had completely lost track of time and had even momentarily forgotten that Harry would be coming by in only a few minutes time. He heard the knock on the door, but still couldn’t think very well, so he simply yelled for the person to come in.

“Hey, what’s up?” Harry asked, breaking Draco out of his trance and bringing him back to reality.

Draco couldn’t help but smile the biggest smile of his life as he looked at Harry’s cheerful face.

“You’ll never believe what has just happened.”

“What happened?” Harry asked in anticipation.

“My Father… Lucius, he’s getting a trial! Can you believe that, Harry!? A trial!” he said excitedly, hugging Harry so hard he was surprised the other boy didn’t complain.

“That’s great, Dray!” Harry exclaimed.

Draco had told Harry all about the unfairness of his Father not getting a trial. He hadn’t expected the other teen to have cared too much since it was Lucius after all, but once Draco had said he hadn’t gotten a trial, Harry had gotten furious. The raven-haired teen had then told him all about his godfather, Sirius Black, and how he hadn’t gotten a trial either, leading to Harry having had only a few years with his only living parental figure and connection to Lily and James Potter.

“How did this happen?” Draco wondered absently, “It doesn’t make sense, really, for them to just randomly give him a trial after all this time!”

“Maybe they just realized their mistakes!” Harry said happily.

“Yeah, maybe,” Draco said, not convinced. He had a feeling Harry had something to do with it…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco went to breakfast the next day and sat down to read the Daily Prophet as he did each morning. Normally he would just skim through the articles, but the front page headline caught his attention. “ _Our Saviour, Harry Potter Defending Death Eaters?_ ” it said. Draco read on to find out that Harry had gone to the Ministry to demand that Lucius and other supposed ‘Death Eaters’ get a fair trial.

 _Harry, what have you done?_ He thought, _You’re going to have so many people hating you now… And all for what?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Draco sat in the chair next to the fire like normal, waiting for Harry to show up. The other boy simply just walked into the room, as there was really no need to knock anymore.

“Hey, Dray,” Harry said happily, his smile only fading once he saw Draco’s serious expression, “What’s wrong?”

“Why would you do that to yourself? To your reputation?” Draco asked, getting straight to the point.

“What do you mean?”

“Why would you defend my Father like that? You don’t even _like_ my Father!” Draco exclaimed.

“Dray…” Harry said, kneeling in front of Draco’s chair so he would be eye to eye, “I may not like your Father, but I like _you_ … All I want is for you to be happy. And getting him a fair trial makes you happy…”

Draco couldn’t help the wave of butterflies he felt at that statement, but he couldn’t let himself hope… “But, Harry… your reputation-”

“To hell with my reputation!” Harry cried passionately, “I don’t care about that, Dray, I never have.”

“But- But- I-” Draco stuttered.

“This isn’t about your Father, is it?” Harry asked quietly, smirking confidently.

“What- What do you mean? Of course, it is…”

“Oh, really?” Harry asked, one eyebrow raised in a way that made Draco’s stomach flip.

“Yes…” Draco said, non-committedly.

“Draco… You’re worth it.” Harry said, locking his green eyes with Draco’s grey.

The blond’s heart was pounding so hard he thought it would break out of his body altogether. Draco watched as Harry leaned closer and closer until, finally, he couldn’t take the teasingly slow pace and he closed the distance between them himself.

Their lips touched for the briefest of moments, but in those seconds, time stopped for Draco. He felt all of himself melt into the kiss and when Harry pulled away, he was glad he was sitting because he knew he would have fallen over otherwise.

“But…” Draco started, “I don’t deserve you, Harry…”

Harry started at that, obviously not expecting Draco to have said something like that, “Draco… You were never a Dark Wizard. Never. I’ve gotten to know you so well, Dray and you are such a beautiful person, not just on the outside, but inside as well and I’d be lucky to say that I’m with Draco Malfoy…”

“Harry, I’m scarred…” he said, pulling up his shirt sleeve to show the Dark Mark.

“So am I...” Harry said, pushing his fringe back to show his trademark scar.

Draco looked at the boy in front of him incredulously. _How could he want me despite all of my baggage and all of the bad publicity he’s bound to get from the Wizarding World? I don’t understand him sometimes…_ he mused. But if there was one thing he knew about Harry Potter, it was how he felt about the raven-haired beauty.

“Harry…” he started, suddenly extremely nervous. At Harry’s encouraging nod and smile, however, Draco found all the courage he needed to keep going, “I have liked you for a while and… umm… well… oh, fuck it!” he finished, pulling Harry towards him for another kiss.

Draco kissed Harry fiercely; as if this would be his last kiss ever. Soon, Harry got up from his spot on the ground and climbed onto Draco’s lap in the chair, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck and sliding his left hand into Draco’s beautiful blond hair. Draco, in turn, ran his hands through the messy raven locks and slid his right hand up and down Harry’s back, making him shiver delightfully.

Eventually, they calmed down as they needed to breathe and they both simply sat with their eyes locked, foreheads touching, breath mingling…

“Hey,” Harry said, running his hand gently down Draco’s face and neck, resting it on the blond’s collarbone.

“Hi,” Draco breathed back, playing with Harry’s unruly hair.

The two sat there for most of the night, neither one wanting to ever leave the other’s comforting embrace. From that night forward, they were inseparable, neither wanting to lose the other’s love as it would mean losing a part of themselves; the second part to their souls.


End file.
